Blue Scarf
by Shadowbunny5768
Summary: Pewdiepie and his best friends from smosh and Cryaoctic, also his supposed rival tobuscus, get sucked into a slender man game and meet up with the beta testers who were also sucked in, they have to fight to live in this screwed up world of Illusion.


**Hey sup names Sb the author and enjoy ! ^u^ **

* * *

Felix Kejilburg a.k.a Pewdiepie was going to try out a new game. A highly appraised Slender map 'Dark Scars' he thought it was a completely idiotic name for the map but so many of his bros wanted to see him scream and curse like he did on many of his previous videos. Felix booted up his laptop and grabbed his ever so famous green headphones, while he searched up his game, Pewds untangled the headphones then plugged in the jack. He wore them around his neck before the game was done loading up the menu, it looked pretty basic, the start button, credits, settings, there was one button that was blacked out completely and that made it illegible. Though he brushed that off. Time to start his routine he readied programs and set his camera in place," Hello, my Name IS PEWWWWWWWDIEPIE, how's it going bros? Today we are going to play another slender map this one is called,' Dark Scars' its been highly praised and I think y'all are gonna like it." He hit start to be transported initially in a forest, then it must of glitched out or something because it then transported into a house. A girl was there with blonde hair and a tight looking shirt on, with a jacket, but what was most eye catching was a bright blue scarf," YOU! stop playing this game right Fucking now!"

Pewds backed up ,he was surprised about the detail of the skin and eyes, also the fact that she cursed at him using a 2nd degree type word that was usually censored. He was a little weirded out that they break the fourth wall that early, but he blew it off," Bitch please I don't have to listen to you." As if she heard him she pounded the other side of the screen furiously," I'm trying to warn you idiot!" Pewdie took this as a protocol, so he made a duck face," Eh? I ain't no idiot, I'm genius Pewds." The girl back away from the screen and smiled but it was a hesitant, sad type," F-fine, if you want.. To end up like the rest, go right ahead..." She looked down at the ground, she snapped her fingers and with that the next loading screen started," That was kinda strange wasn't bros! But I'm pretty sure that this is going to be scary..." Right away the graphics became clearer, it was a very pretty like he was actually in a forest. There wasn't any text to tell him what to do so he wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes," This game is beautiful and all but what fuck am I supposed to do?!" The game's sky began to darken, a text box appeared,' Inventory now unlocked." He gulped nervously. Pewdie clicked on the satchel icon, to his relief all that was in there was a red scarf and a flashlight.

After a little more then ten minutes," There had better be something for me to do." The sky in the game had become completely dark , the stars twinkling it seemed. As he came to a clearing he suddenly couldn't move the character any further, a bright red text box appeared and said," Run until I tell you to stop..." Pewdie thought it was a little cliched but continued to do as he was told, he pressed the shift button the avatar didn't respond. Pewdie tried pressing one of the control keys but nothing seemed to be working. He thought the computer was frozen but the leaves on the trees still moved, so rampaging through almost every button on the key board to fix the iced screen, he sighed and gave up. Pewdie's hand inching closer to the shut down power button on his laptop, he heard static,"Wha- da fuck?!" He saw a perfectly clear picture of what haunted many gamers, tall,pale, and has way more facial expressions then Kristin Stewart. He looked about as real as the graphics in heavy rain. Itself, the game was beautiful, slender looked sleek and natural like was where he was meant to be, Felix still couldn't move the avatar no matter what he tried. Yet the man still moved closer to the player, he actually had a walking animation! What was most weird the hands on the demon were behind his back like as if he wanted to say," Tsk, tsk I caught you! You're in my world now!" Or so pewdie thought," Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit shit?!..." The pale man inched closer to pewdie goosebumps broke out in patches on his skin , beads of sweat poured buckets from his forehead. Even though it was in a alternate place and time it is still was freaky as hell. Soon the slender man was faced to faced with pewdie's character, then tentacles shot out of the man's back and wrapped around the player's neck and waist lifting them off the ground, the hands behind his back revealed the entrails of his last victim, he tossed them aside, and with the hand coated in blood that was still wet slendy painted a smile on his face. Pewdie felt his stomach turn, it was quite... Over the top if I had to say. Still taking this as if it were apart of the game Felix blinked a few times,"..." his words were gone, nothing would come out.

After that horrendous experience, I don't know but he continued the game. The character in game passed out and Pewds felt like doing the same, but the character woke up and it was morning, a few birds passed by like there wasn't any monster to speak of. He could finally move the character again, he clicked the mouse to turn off the flashlight, then clicking the satchel icon to put it away. Felix saw the scarf again, he shrugged it away and went back to playing. He noticed he hadn't said anything for awhile,"W-we're probably gonna get a new task soon." After walking through the clearing then past a small house then a few abandoned cars, it seemed to be a perfectly normal map or mod or whatever you call it. A text box appeared about maybe 13 minutes later," Why aren't you running?" Felix totally blanked on what it was talking about. Pewdiepie held down the shift Key, the avatar then took off but after about a minute and half the characters cardio meter crapped out," C'mon first rule the zombie apocalypse, cardio! Wait, does that apply to slender apocalypse?"He got back into his normal self, after an hour no new tasks came through he eventually quit and decided to reload it tomorrow. Felix wrapped the wires of headphones on the headband, then hung them up. He looked at the clocked 1:30 am, that late already huh? Pewdie stretched out his arms and groaned when his back and elbows popped,"Felix are you okay you've been in there a long time."Right he locks the door whenever he's playing a scary game, so Mariza doesn't scare him shitless," Yeah just fine..." He glanced back at the laptop screen one more time, his reflection looked back at him, Felix shut the computer and put it on the charger.


End file.
